


I love you like i love books

by Monstrous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Stiles Too, all fluff, also SPOILER ALERT OF TFIOS!!!!!, derek really likes books, derek reas lots of books, quites from famous books, they love books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous/pseuds/Monstrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sometimes wishes his life was like a book, maybe one of those classic romance novels were a boy meets a girl and their lives change forever. Or a distopian future were the girl has to fight some evil and choose between two boys.</p><p>But sadly none of those are Derek’s life, instead he lives in Beacon Hills fighting monsters left and right and the nearest thing to a love story he has is a massive crush that will never go anywhere on Stiles Stilinski, who dosen´t like him.</p><p>So Derek pretty much spends his days fighting monsters and reading, he loves to loose himself and run away from reality in the amazing stories of people who don´t exist and can´t die, yeah it´s pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you like i love books

Derek sometimes wishes his life was like a book, maybe one of those classic romance novels were a boy meets a girl and their lives change forever. Or a distopian future were the girl has to fight some evil and choose between two boys (don´t get him wrong, he dosen´t want to be the girl) he would probably end up being the grumpy boy the girl dosen´t end up with, instead she chooses the good boy who is her best friend.

But sadly none of those are Derek’s life, instead he lives in Beacon Hills fighting monsters left and right and the nearest thing to a love story he has is a massive crush that will never go anywhere on Stiles Stilinski, who dosen´t like him, i mean who are we kidding, who would like Derek, the only women who have ever been with him did it to use him (except for Paige but they were teenagers so it dosen´t count).

So Derek pretty much spends his days fighting monsters and reading, he loves to loose himself and run away from reality in the amazing stories of people who don´t exist and can´t die, yeah it´s pretty good.

_______

They had been following the tracks of the vampire for weeks now and they had finally caught it, the guy had been going to bars luring girls to his hideout, where he fed off of them until they died.

Now they had the guy trapped in a cage made of vervain that Deaton gave Stiles. They knew that this wasn´t the only vampire, they usually travel with the rest of the nest, which meant that there were more vampires hiding somewhere.

That´s why they were trying to make the guy confess the location of the place before they decided to attack.

“I wont tell you anything, you disguisting werewolves” The vampire hissed again refusing to answer their questions.

“Shut up Edward” Derek hissed, he was already annoyed by the vampire that he couldnt hold back on the reference, he had secretly read all the Twillight saga, hoping that no one would find out.

Stiles eyes lit up and said “Yeah dude, really? luring innocent girls to suck their blood, what where you doing searching for your Bella?”

The vampire hissed again and after another hour of trying to get him to talk he finally did and they had already made a plan on how to surprise the vampire nest.

When they were leaving Stiles turns around and whispers to Derek “I was always team Jacob” and before he turns around he winks.

Thank god everybody is gone so no one can see Derek´s cheeks flushing bright red.

_______

Derek wasn´t expecting anyone a Sunday morning so he had flopped down on the couch, when he was in the middle of reading a book, Stiles arrives.

“Hey Derek i came to bring you back the book on harpies i borrowed, wait, are you crying?"

Derek looks up from his book and sees Stiles looking at him concerned.

“No” his voice cracks up from so much crying "it´s just the book"

"What are you reading?"

"The fault in our stars"

"Omg Derek i love that book, now i understand why you were crying, i shed rivers when i found out that Augustus had cancer” 

Stiles flops on the other end of the couch "My favorite part is probably when Hazel goes to see Augustus at the hospital, it reminds me when i was a kid and went to visit my mom in the hospital, i would go and read her books, she loved it, that´s probably how my obsession over them started"

Derek stops to think about what he is about to say but then does it anyways "When i was a kid, my mom would spend hours reading to us at night, so when i was in New York Laura used to buy me tons of books because she said that it was the only way she could get me to smile"

“That´s so sweet"

“Yeah” Derek starts thinking back to how Laura would come back from work and bring him a book to read, always with a smile on her face excited to see the look on his face when he read the title.

After that they fell into a chat about the book, their opinions and the meanings on certain things.

And if Stiles ends up curled up next to Derek so he can read too, well Derek dosen´t say anything.  
_______

In the next pack meeting things get a little spicy, some trolls had enter their territory and they were making a plan on how to take them down. 

Let´s just say that Scott was getting a little worked up.

“Fine, we will just sneak up on them and Stiles will throw a freezing spell, everybody understood"

“Yes, oh captain, my captain” Stiles said making a marine salute with his hand.

Issac huffed in annoyance.

Scott glared at him.

Derek had his mouth hanging open and was internally swooning over the book reference.

_______

To say that the plan had gone terribly wrong was an understatement. They had tried to sneak up to the trolls but they had spotted them right away, Stiles tried to cast the spell but it didn´t work, in resault the werewolves started to fight the trolls.

It got really intense, to the point that Derek was completely down and a troll was about to slash his troat with a sword, Stiles gets in front of him to take the blow, intead of killing him it slashes the surfaces of his chest.

After that Scott and Issac appaer and kill him, when Derek sees what happened he starts to shout at Stiles inmediatly.

“Really Stiles? Why did you do that? you could have died!”

“To save you, you were going to die, i wasn´t about to let you get killed like that and after all i am okay"

Derek sighed heavily and said “Don´t do that to me ever again, Okay?"

“Okay"

_______

"But i love you” Stiles shouted again

"No Stiles, i am not good for you"

“Why?"

Derek swallowed the lump on his throat "I just, i am not"

"Why wont you at least try?"

“Because we accept the love we think we deserve and i don´t deserve you Stiles"

Stiles looked at him with disbelief "God, you are such an idiot. If anyone deserves to be loved is you Derek Hale, you are the breavest person i know, you are kind and caring, and you have been though so much and even though you keep going. if anything i dont think i deserve you"

“That´s bullshit” Derek takes his face between his hands and crashes their lips togheter in a searing kiss, it became intense quickly, both of them exploring each others mouths, trying to memorise each detail. The kiss slows down until they separate and when they look at each other their cheeks are flushed and they are panting.

“I love you” Derek says.

“Real or not real?”

“Real"

They kiss once again this time more chaste and slow.

And it makes derek want to freeze the moment, right there to live in it forever.

_______

Their first date is at a bookstore-cafe, it only seems apropiate.

At the end when they leave holding hands Derek thinks that maybe his life is not like a book but that´s okay, because it´s better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, i thought it would be fun to put references on the story.
> 
> The references are from:  
> -Twillight  
> -The fault in our stars  
> -Dead poets society  
> -The Hunger Games
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: http://punk-wolf16.tumblr.com


End file.
